


Stars upon Oceans

by zayden



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017)
Genre: M/M, alternative universe
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-07 07:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zayden/pseuds/zayden
Summary: 这是一座为了旧日回忆和无尽遗憾而堆砌的城市，繁华且充满机遇，对他人而言将是新的开始和一场浩大的冒险，但对他们而言就像泡沫幻影。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 一个半AU；涉及文明系列

 

总计二十六个窗口并列，海关公务员坐在半开放式的小隔间里用公事公办的语气说着千篇一律的话，通用语流畅自然，绝不会让人听出一点口音问题。布鲁斯是这只队伍里唯一的人类，杰森在几分钟前已经从两个过道外的窗口通过了，此刻正在过廊的另一头一边拨弄行李上的标签，一边无所事事的嚼着口香糖。不难注意到他还在频频注意对过等位上一个橙色皮肤的女孩。

后时代长大的孩子。

对此倍感复杂的情绪里掺杂着一丝欣慰，布鲁斯收回视线，跟随着队伍往前迈步。几分钟后，他这边隔间里的克特族公务员看了看他递出去的证件，再抬头看了看他，两对复眼睁的活像是灯塔上的大功率探照灯。

“出行原因？”它问道，重叠的嗓音像是使用过度的磨砂纸，但很轻快。

公事。布鲁斯想。枯燥无味而且没有奖金的那种。

“只是娱乐。”他回答，然后报以微笑。人形生命体的面部表情是这个星系所有住民里公认最好读懂的，但那是因为他们还没搞明白反讽和刻薄是怎么一回事。

“那么欢迎你，韦恩先生。下一个。”克特族摆了摆手，扫描仪划过人体，通过的电子提示音在布鲁斯提包离开队伍后才响起来。

 

“你太慢了，老家伙。”杰森含糊不清的说，他压了压头顶的暗红色棒球帽，吐了一个泡泡，接着再一口咬掉。青少年拿拇指比了比自己对面凭空出现的一个人类大个子，后者正忙着把标示的名牌收起来。

“接我们的人已经到了。”

布鲁斯的脚步一顿，恰好让对方有机会俯身从他手里接过了拉杆箱。他下意识的绷紧背脊，被侵入私人空间带来的警惕感在脑中作祟。

“韦恩先生，幸会。你晚了一些，我还以为是通行证出了什么问题。”大个子把杰森的背包也放到推柄后头，然后抬头冲他打了个招呼，用的是流利的英语，“我是卡尔·艾尔，你们此行的导游。”

“更像是监视人才对。”杰森低声嘀咕，布鲁斯立刻向他投去了警告的一眼，但大个子只是很好脾气的报以一笑，未加评论。

直到这样露出清晰的五官后，布鲁斯才忽然意识到对方并不是自己以为的先批移民人类。这个大个子的衣着非常接近普通阶层的地球人，随处可见的格子衬衫和一条深色牛仔裤，但那张脸暴露了他。卡尔·艾尔有双人类不会有的湛蓝眼睛，颜色过分明亮，属于某个种族的特征，凡是经受过近几年的文化冲击的地球人都会认得出来。

布鲁斯眯起眼睛，然后挑起一根眉毛，“氪星人？”

“精准的观察力。”大个子痛快的点头承认，蓝眼睛里渗出一丝笑意，“但拜托，请叫我卡尔。”

 

接机大厅的流量很大，从远落地窗往外可以看到一番在地球难以见到的奇幻景致，这颗移民星球的表层覆盖着力场，但通运输出口分布的位置都有特意留造的空缺，远星空和外星人造的浅蓝色天际完美融合在一起，像是往星河里铺撒下丝绸，衔接的部分呈现出香槟色的揉碎亮点，会随着白云浮动或飞船驶过的撼动而起伏闪烁。

杰森趴在窗上看了好一会儿，表情惊叹又着迷，还坚持拍了几张照，布鲁斯难得能看到他有那么孩子气的表现，心里有些动容，于是便默许了。卡尔在他们后面挺直腰杆站着，几分钟前他在和通讯器上和别人汇报人类贵客们已经接到的事，用的是氪星语，但如果他在来之前有看过全部资料的话，想必他也知道布鲁斯已经精通这门语言了，不过即便如此，卡尔却没有半点避讳的意思，在通讯器上说正事的时候还能忽然扭头过来，冲正盯着他的背影的布鲁斯笑了一下。

离开通行站后，他们在卡尔的指示下登上了单节的无人列车。可以很快体会到这名氪星人做事相当仔细，稍微有些过分热情，一路上都在不停地说话，从解释为什么他们用这种方式出行和移民星轨道交通的设计原理发展到介绍每个经过的站点景观，杰森对这个地方充满好奇，所以时不时会附和几句，再提出一两个问题，但布鲁斯在途径一站后便开始闭目养神，悬浮轮往前推进时带来的隐隐震动很容易引人困倦，他让卡尔和杰森的声音化作背景音，短暂的休息了一会儿。

月台的风格和地球几乎如出一辙，差别在于这里能看到的过客形形色色，人形和非人形种族各占一半，使用的语言也各不相同，有一小部分甚至是新版教育丛书没有填充上的，卡尔解释说这是因为这颗星球的位置恰好处在好几个高级意识社会体系存在的交际点，近两年开放对外通行后便吸引了很多注意，会格外热闹也不奇怪。

这段对话展开在等待大厅里，杰森以完全符合他这个年纪的大男孩的性格被在门口的小摊贩吸住了眼球，正在不远处用通用语和一个远星人讨价还价，天不怕地不怕的脾气外加韦恩式教育熏陶出来的好口才得以充分体现，几分钟内已经把那个蓝色皮肤的家伙说到脸色发红。

与此同时两个成年人则留在了后方，等待间隙简谈几句，大多是卡尔继续介绍当地情况，偶尔穿插一点不同意识体系的文化习俗。根据他的描述和刚才见到的海关系统，基本可以确定这个所谓的轨道星际平台基本就是地球的翻版。

“你的英语说的很好。”对话中途，布鲁斯漫不经心的插进了一句评价。

卡尔立刻截住话头，侧头看了他一眼，表情像是在研究什么。

隔了一会儿，他解释说，“我是最早到达地球的那批氪星人之一，我很幸运，遇到了几个好老师。”

这话让布鲁斯高高挑起一侧的眉毛，“如果我没记错的话，当初最早来的是氪星的侦查部队，那已经是二十年前的事了。”

外表看来只有三十出头的氪星导游冲他露齿一笑，耸了耸肩。一个非常人类的肢体动作，但在卡尔这么做的时候倒显得格外合适，没有什么违和感。

布鲁斯张大眼睛，然后有些忍俊不禁的摇摇头，“好吧，你一路都在介绍外星社会，那么你对地球和人类的第一印象如何？”

思考了一会儿之后，卡尔回答：“超过两千名氪星人忽然凭空出现在你们的星球上，我们毫无障碍的融入了那个世界，每一个都是，耗时最长的也只用了地球时间的两个月。”顿了顿，氪星人继续下去，“所以要说我们对人类的第一印象的话，那就是你们其实不在乎自己身边的人。”

布鲁斯一愣，然后似笑非笑的看了他一眼。

“但那其实是高级生命在快速发展的环境里的通病，”卡尔连忙解释道，“很多星球都存在这种现象。”他压低声音，愧疚的添上一句：“抱歉，我无意冒犯你们。”

“不需要的被摈弃，无作为的被遗忘。”人类倒是不以为意，他摆摆手，语带调侃，“这没什么，我能理解你们会那么想的理由。”

尽管布鲁斯给出了一个很是大度的回答，但在这段小插曲之后，氪星人仍然止不住的用小心翼翼的眼神看了他一路。

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

一顿简单且毫无新意的晚餐过后，卡尔把他们送回了提前安排好的宾馆，杰森刚刚还在抱怨没能尝到外星食物的滋味，这会儿倒是一沾床就睡了过去，年轻人对新环境的热情来得很快，但耗费的精力也很多，所以后续的信息整理是布鲁斯独自完成的，回到自己的房间后他便开始着手联络阿尔弗雷德和理查德，把今天收集到的信息和环境扫描图统统发了过去，又和他们重新核对了一遍这几天的计划。在做完这一切之后，他给自己倒了杯酒，然后去到阳台边开始等待。

晚间十二点过后，完全拟地球生态的人造天顶在夜幕中降下了星河，闪烁着被投掷在阳台边缘，像是满溢出杯外的液态光芒，这种样星光密集的夜晚对来自哥谭的布鲁斯而言很陌生，但并不觉得讨厌。

一番在地球已经无法被找到的景致在一颗完全人造的移民星上被得以重现，繁华热闹的明亮夜市和哥特式高楼耸立，偶尔呼啸而过的私人飞行器在其间穿梭，而这一切的背后是深夜帷幕，其中有地球边郊才得以看到的星光璀璨。感觉就像是把好几种不融洽的颜色糅合到一起，再泼洒到了苍白的画布上。仅凭这一点，布鲁斯也能判定这个平台的设计者是个对地球抱有不少幻想的人，且被一种深重的怀念与孤寂包裹着。

他能对此感同身受。

几分钟过后，酒杯终于空了，布鲁斯托着下颚，心不在焉的转着杯子，然后忽然看见一个人影从窗沿外的夜空中缓缓浮现，那副姿态很是小心，像是生怕自己会吓到他。短暂的惊讶之后，布鲁斯投去一笑，然后举了举自己的酒杯示意。

在他面前，卡尔·艾尔不确定的回以微笑。

“韦恩先生，”他清了清嗓子，语调郑重，“可以叨扰你一会儿吗？”

 

他们在靠近阳台位置的会客沙发上各自坐下，隔着中间的小圆桌对视，布鲁斯还穿着今早的那一套，只除了大衣外套，里面的马甲和衬衫仍然一丝不苟，韦恩家徽形状的领针折射着一点屋外投入的光，和人类沉寂的双眼截然相反。气氛里弥漫着肃穆，空气凝固，卡尔低头笑了笑，表情有些苦涩，但下一秒便调整了过来。

“想必你已经知道我深夜造访的来意了。”氪星人说，“你刚才是在等我吗？”

“是，以及也许，卡尔·艾尔外交官。”人类回以不置可否的一笑。

他刚才给自己和卡尔都倒了一杯酒，但对方的那杯在接过去后便被放在了桌上，看起来不打算再碰了。这里流通的酒精大多和地球上的差不太多，成分一致，因此不会对氪星人起效果。卡尔先是在被指出身份时面露惊讶，接着再是对这种试探的方式抿起了嘴，但没有表现出想要谴责的意思，颔首沉思片刻后，他重新开口。

“既然如此，那我就直说了。人类代表中的一部分坚持外星文化对地球造成的影响不可逆转、不可原谅，斥责是氪星人的到来让他们的家乡即将沦为殖民星球，他们不接受星际发出的邀请和示好，这种观点其实无可厚非；但也有一部分人类认为这种交流是地球在发展到一定阶段后的必经之路，我们当初的做法没能给你们留下多少选择，但这些人认为在得以避免战争和过分损耗的情况下就能得到抛出的橄榄枝已经是种恩赐。”

说到这里，卡尔抬头看向他面前的男人。

“我们现在想知道的是你的看法，韦恩先生，你的家族在地球上占据了至关重要的一席，自从外星文化入侵后你一直在利用自己的势力周旋于各方之间，调停矛盾，化解负面影响。你做了很多好事，但始终没有正面表态。现在你终于接受了我们的邀请，我们希望此行能让你感受到我们的诚意。”

好一阵里没人说话，双方都在沉默中判断对方对这番话的理解和接受程度。

几分钟后，布鲁斯抿了一口酒，表情从饶有兴致瞬间切换至厌倦，他避开眼神交流，转而说：“首先，你高估了我的能力，我不是政客也不是什么代表，顶多只能算个他们聘请来的评估专家，那也是我这次赴邀来的唯一理由；其次，如你所说，我不认为在这件事上人类还有选择权，做为主动提出邀请的一方，氪星无论是在生命体的进化或科技发展上都与人类身处在截然不同的阶段上，哪怕我们真想拒绝也势必要考虑自己是否有这个能力。”

氪星人沉静几秒后回以苦笑，摊开了手，“你很擅长绕着圈子说话，韦恩先生。”

布鲁斯嗤笑一声，然后摇了摇头，神态懒厌的盯着自己手中的酒杯，“我没有必要在这件事上和你们绕圈子，这就是我的态度。”

“所以，你的意思是你不赞同开放派的观点。”

“我的意思是我只是一介普通人类，卡尔，你们没有必要在意我的观点。”

“我在意。”卡尔固执的重复，“但我在意。”

这话总算让布鲁斯抬起头。

“今天早些的时候，你问过我对人类的第一印象，其实我希望你能问我最终得出的结论是什么。”卡尔告诉他，语气诚恳、真挚，“我是作为战士被抚育长大的，和你一样只是我的体系中的一份子，但和人类生活在一起的十年让我看到了不止是你们的可能性，还有我自身的。”

布鲁斯没有接话，神色捉摸不定的看着他。

卡尔继续下去，“这与体系发展程度或者你们的开化程度都无关，人类本身持有的特质已经足够值得我们的敬佩。”

好一阵子之后，布鲁斯把酒杯放回桌面，两手交叉后搁在交叠的膝盖上。

“这听起来像是你个人的观点。”他最终评价道，语气平淡。

“确实是，但在这件事上我有发言权。”卡尔回答。

他们再一次陷入沉默。

几分钟后，布鲁斯在自己的酒杯半空时起身送客，人类面色如常，礼节到位，但姿态中透露出一股冷漠的疏离感。氪星外交官看起来像是还有什么话想说，但在对上布鲁斯的视线时，他把原本想说的话吞了回去。

“抱歉，我似乎给我们的关系起了个坏头。”走到门口后，卡尔忍不住回过头，眼神恳切，“我希望明天你可以给我一个弥补的机会。”

“没有这回事。”布鲁斯微笑着摇头，但是没有回答后半句话。他的手指搭在门框上轻敲了两记，然后向门外的人点点头：“晚安，外交官先生。”

“晚安，韦恩先生。”

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

第二天早上的行程需要杰森与布鲁斯分头行头，年轻人和他们的氪星导游一同出行继续探索城市，后者则去拜访了一次当地设置的星际中心处理公事。中午的时候三人重新会和，杰森看起来已经和卡尔打成了一片，当然，是以杰森自己的方式，即指语带刻薄的调侃和频繁的白眼，但布鲁斯看得出来他的养子并不讨厌那个氪星人。

午餐过后，杰森表示他晚点有个约会，所以要先行离开，布鲁斯和他短暂的对视，很快理解了对方的意思，他点点头，年轻人于是露齿一笑，起身告辞。下午原本的计划是造访当地生态环境设计基地，是一个由这个星际平台的建造者们一齐规划的类似博物馆的地方，汇聚了各星系的不同文化的融合体，可以进一步了解当前文明体系公认的标准，但卡尔中途改变了行径路线，表示有个地方他很想带布鲁斯去看看，人类有些意外，不过想起昨晚两人的对话，他最终还是点头同意了。

唯一的小插曲发生在决定交通方式的时候，他们在讨论间产生了分歧，卡尔表示自己可以飞，完全可以带着人类一起，还更节省时间，后者坚持自己是来体验评估融合型星际社会的，不是来评估氪星人在载人方面的效益的。最后，卡尔似乎为布鲁斯找各种理由抗拒和自己接触的事备受打击，但还是不情愿的让步了。

接近下午的时候，他们总算到达了临近平台边缘的目的地，不同区域的气候各不相同，这一代偏向温暖宜人，于是人类脱掉了外套抱在怀里，顺带还把头发抓散了一些。在跃下飞行器后，入目的是一望无垠的蔚蓝的海，无论是色泽或波浪拍击的声音都非常逼真。

布鲁斯愣了一下，显然很惊讶。几分钟的沉默后，他才像是找回了自己的声音，含蓄的评价道：“……我没想到一颗移民星球上会有这种海景，和地球很像。”

卡尔看起来像是想说什么，但最终只是抿起了嘴。

他们开始顺着沿海的过道漫步，掺杂着海盐气味的风吹拂而过，带来一阵舒适的凉意，先前的小争执勾起的僵硬氛围逐渐散去，剩下令人安心的沉静和涛声。

“说起来，上次你问了我对人类的第一印象，但我还没问你对氪星人的印象。”

布鲁斯思考了一会儿，表情严肃的好像是在搜索这段话里的陷阱。隔了一会儿，他模棱两可的回答：“……很难评价。做为更高阶文明，氪星出乎意料的崇尚和平，我们的种族间没有产生过暴力冲突，但你们直到荒原狼入侵才决定表露真实身份，在那之前地球就遭遇过多次重大灾难，我们一直都是依靠自己的超级英雄才熬过去的。”

“我们不能过多干扰一个体系的自然发展。”卡尔说，“抱歉，这恐怕不是你想听到的，但当初原本计划其实是观察、判断和上报结果，那都是一早就决定好的。”

“我没有指责的意思。”布鲁斯似笑非笑的看了他一眼，然后摊开两手，这个姿势由他这样的人做来显得格外有深意，自然且优雅，“事实上，我们自己的超级英雄组织也很可靠。”

“你是指正义联盟。”氪星人点头附和，“我在地球上的时候也有所耳闻。”

他们顺着海滨继续往下走，偶尔有飞车从右侧呼啸而过，左侧蔚蓝的海面波光粼粼，折射着透亮的外星人造光，看起来如同往水中揉入了碎银，几只巨型负重骡在远处潜航，载着货物和游客在海上缓缓前行。这场景在令布鲁斯感到熟悉的同时又无比陌生，仿佛置身于上个世纪的外星电影拍摄片场一般。

几分钟后，卡尔试探性的再次开口。

“如果我没记错的话，正义联盟是一个匿名的超级英雄组织，由来自地球和拥有远古神血脉的超能力者们组成。”

“不全是超能力者，里面也有普通人类。”

“啊，蝙蝠侠。”卡尔笑了起来，像是想到了什么好事，“哥谭的黑夜骑士，恐怖的具象化，也是正义联盟的成立者。”

“你好像对他很熟悉？”布鲁斯侧头看了他一眼，面露好奇和一丝惊讶。

“做为人类的时候我从事过一阵新闻类行业，写过不少关于他们的文章。”

“这解释了你的口才为什么这么好。”布鲁斯点点头。

氪星人无奈的抿了抿嘴，另一个显得很人性化的动作。

“你在打趣我，韦恩先生。”他半心半意的抱怨道。

“是布鲁斯。”人类一笑，然后纠正道，“你自称精通地球的习俗，那就该知道要直接叫我的名字。”

卡尔忍不住瞪了他一眼，接着无可奈何的笑了起来，摇着头，颧骨可爱的有些泛红，“好吧，布鲁斯。”他的发音很标准，尾音在舌尖上温柔的打了个转。

人类似乎很是满意的点头，也稍稍翘起了嘴角。临海的光亮度调整的格外高，此刻有一小簇跟着他的面部表情转换落入了那双棕色的眼睛里，往里添加了不少暖意，看起来就像珍藏了许久的好酒，在他目光流转时色泽愈显浓郁。

光看布鲁斯的外表就已经属于广泛定义里的漂亮，只要是人形生命体都能体会到这一点，无可挑剔的五官和在精致衣物下高大结实的体型，左侧眼下还有一颗标准的美人痣，举手投足间流露出一股年岁积淀出的成熟韵味，可以想象出年轻时会是一番别样的风情。但那双眼睛是最赏心悦目的，也大幅度柔化了他本人偏冷漠的气质。

卡尔忍不住盯着看了好一会儿，直到布鲁斯再次开口时才猛的回过神，于是立刻挪开视线，窘迫的揉了揉鼻尖。

“既然你知道蝙蝠侠，那你肯定还知道另一个家伙，”布鲁斯倒像是习惯了被这么盯着，不以为意的打了个响指，“超人。对他有印象吗？”

“恐怕在地球上待过的人都很难忘了他。”卡尔耸耸肩回答，“我记得他也是超级人类中的一员，还是说你要告诉我那个会飞的家伙其实也是个普通人类？”

“看来思维的局限性不只限于人类。”布鲁斯摇了摇头，抿着嘴斜睨他一眼，嘴角上扬的弧度让氪星人咳嗽起来，再一次别过脸。

“正义联盟的成员从来没有公布过他们的真实身份，真正谈得上合作的时间也只有一年左右，在那之前成员都是分头行动，而紧跟其后的就是荒原狼入侵，氪星人表露真实身份，还有最终长达十年的外星文化和科技冲击。联盟早就解散了，在那个时代背景下没人还有心思去追究成员究竟都是谁，或者说是什么。”

说到这里，布鲁斯撇了撇嘴，语调流露出一点刻薄的味道，“曾经还有人认为海王是人鱼，而蝙蝠侠是吸血鬼，总之各种说法无奇不有。”

卡尔配合的笑了笑，接着若有所思的轻哼了一声。他沉默了一会儿，然后问：“意思是你对超人的真实身份有所怀疑？”

布鲁斯耸了耸肩，“很多人都想过。超人存在期间一直用某种特殊装置模糊着自己的外形，对身世背景闭口不谈，与此同时，他刀枪不入，会飞，力大无穷，还有热视线那种奇怪的能力。”哪怕距离正义联盟的存在与解散已经过去十年，他依然清楚记得其中成员们的能力和特质。

接着，布鲁斯侧过头看向卡尔，抿嘴一笑，这个笑容很是漂亮，但目光冷淡疏离，“那也不是怀疑。我很确定超人不是人类，卡尔，想必他也是氪星先遣部队中的一员。”

卡尔愣了一下，然后皱起眉，一个问题就在他的舌尖上，呼之欲出，但氪星人忽然间无法找到问出来的勇气，最终只能对以心事重重的沉默。

一会儿之后，人类状似漫不经心的补充：“哦对，说来也很凑巧，但我曾经和超人有过一面之缘。”

卡尔立刻抬头回望过去，表情中流露出震惊，直到逐渐消退。经过再三判断后，他如释重负的叹了一口气，眼中渗出一丝复杂的情绪。

“……那就更巧了，我曾经和蝙蝠侠也见过一次。”

布鲁斯没有追问，只是再次回以浅笑，这次可以看出他是真心实意的，于是卡尔也没再开口。在那之后，他们在沉默中持续走完了这条海畔长廊，卡尔在把人类送回宾馆后便点头告辞。

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

对于这个年纪的人来说，熟悉新事物是一桩苦差事，即便布鲁斯能够坦诚面对自己已经年逾四十的事实，但要他承认置身于陌生环境如今会令他躁动不安还是有些困难。他们的行程已经度过了一半，期间没有超出他的预计范围的状况，这颗移民星球仿佛完全是为了地球人类设计而成的，无论是环境或行政政策上都无可挑剔，杰森在经过一上午的探索后也给出了相同的结论，年轻人似乎对此很是雀跃，已经对未来充满了期待。但正因为这样，布鲁斯反倒感到惴惴不安，一种难以言喻的复杂情绪在夜深时又一次找上他。

精准掐住了这个时刻，同样再一次在深夜找上他的还有另一个访客。

对方这回选择用敲门的方式宣布自己的到来，布鲁斯像是期待已久的放下酒杯去为他开门，坏心情导致动作气势汹汹，门外的人没有防备，一手支着腰时另一只手还在抓头发，把卷曲的黑发弄的散落在额头上，看起来比白天时要浮躁，指不定还在门外来回踱步踌躇了好一会儿才下定决心。见到门开后他慌忙放下手，再冲布鲁斯不好意思的一笑，一瞬间的神态像极了随处可见的那种年轻人，面对期待的事物时会因为太在意而无从下手，心思纯净的能从脸上就读出来，一双蓝眼睛明亮又恳切。

“布鲁斯，”然后氪星人磕磕绊绊的开口，“我有些话想对你说。”

人类垂下眉眼盯着他看了一会儿，那副眼神吓人的严肃，他没有作答，一阵沉默批判后选择伸手去抓住了对方的衣领，把他用力扯向自己的方向。

他们跌跌撞撞的栽倒在床上，在短暂的震惊过后，卡尔便立刻扭转了局势，无需动用体能上的优势就顺利的夺回了控制权，布鲁斯正亟待看到他这样的一面，于是配合的敞开腿让他欺身上前。

氪星人翻身压住他，弯曲手肘支撑起自己的体重，手掌在人类耳畔攥紧成拳，但任何想要开口的机会都被对方用另一种形式的口舌之争制止了，这是布鲁斯给他的唯一明确警告。最终他只能气馁的放弃尝试，选择更凶狠的吻回去，在听到对方短促的呻吟进自己嘴里时产生接近报复的快感，直到这种感觉也被迫切的欲望冲刷殆尽。

房间里没有开灯，夜深后的光源来自敞开着的阳台，在一颗完全人造的移民星球上，穿越数光年来到这里的星光成为了唯一能够确认的真实存在。这个世界充斥着地球拟态与其他文明糅合在一起的造物，虚幻导致的荒凉和繁华诱出的富饶交织在一起，仿佛一场无法被捕捉住的荒诞不羁的大梦，仅仅是那一点熟悉的星光能让人感到安心、仿若归家。

现在，这些光像醇酒般被泼洒在了两人交缠在一起的身体上，本应该是两个陌生人第一次做爱的场合，但双方都急迫的好像这会是最后一次，在身躯上游走的手掌，深入体内的热度，黏腻、纠缠不休的深吻，床单被撕扯揉成皱巴巴的形状，枕头滑落到了地上也无人问津。

临近结束的时候，满床都是被扔作一团的衣物，屋内温度仿佛都随着这一番动静而升了几度，热气沁出的薄汗把后背衣物统统浸湿，触感黏腻不快，但精神上令人神清气爽。卡尔自己倒还好，他无比欢迎人类的这种别样突袭，也因此在性事中把大部分注意力都留给了对方，致力于探索每寸皮肤，反倒没怎么在意自己，所以这会儿只要系上衬衫再扣上裤子就能直接离开。

相对之下布鲁斯更狼狈一些，上身的马甲和衬衫都只脱了一半，连领针都还工工整整的别在原位，领带则搭在赤裸的胸口上，随着每次呼吸起伏。几分钟前这块做工精致的布料被他叼在了嘴里以便阻挡会脱口而出的呻吟，恐怕不会再被用第二次了，领带主人倒是不以为意，在喘息的间隙歪头冲卡尔笑了笑。

“如果每回造访都能有这种待遇，想必没人还会舍得开口拒绝你们的提议，外交官先生。”他说完后注意到卡尔不可置信的怒瞪自己的表情，嘴边的轻笑化作一声嘶哑的大笑。

他们已经端着架子说了两天的话，这种时刻再假惺惺的客套才是不合适，而且高潮过后精神放松，布鲁斯承认自己出于私心想看这个氪星人不再是一本正经或小心翼翼的模样，于是直到笑过之后才收敛起自己不合时宜的调侃，转而安抚似的拍了拍对方支在自己耳畔的手臂。

“拉奥啊，别在这种时候开玩笑，B。”

氪星人在谴责的时候还泄怒的咬了好几口在他胸上，人类纵容的闷哼了一声就算作罢，顺带还把一个险些脱口而出的称呼也咽了回去。他任由卡尔在自己身上赖了好一会儿才支起肘弯去推开他。随着动作感到一股令人满足的酸痛感充盈四肢，尾骨稍有些发麻，但那是纵欲带来的必然代价，一点小小的惩罚，他甘之如饴。

“抱歉，习惯使然。”他没什么诚意的耸肩，然后抬手碰了碰氪星人的脸颊，手指下的皮肤带着逼人的热度，就和刚才把他填满过的那个器官一样，直观的强硬触感令人上瘾，带着一丝无法忽视的熟悉感。

在他的手掌下，卡尔回以专注的凝视，他似乎想开口说什么，但又一次被布鲁斯用眼神制止了，神色怅然若失。他的额头上还覆着被汗浸湿的卷发，颧骨泛红，软化后的下唇呈现出被啃咬后的肿胀饱满，神色间残留着情欲的热潮，眼神透露出深深地缱绻与思念。这么去看的话，他和人类似乎也没有什么不同，同样会贪恋欲望，也同样会眷恋过去。唯独那双蓝眼睛借用了屋外的星光，明亮的叫人难以直视。

忽然间，一种想说些什么的强烈冲动攥住布鲁斯，词句被围困在胸腔中撞击着肋骨，让他的胸口闷痛不已，心跳如雷，但在一番挣扎后，他最终选择把那些话都吞了回去。钢铁般的自制力素来是他的长项。

几秒后，布鲁斯把手指抽了回来，揉了揉发酸的后腰，从对方身下的温暖滑开到床下去，一边把身上剩下的衣物也剥掉，一边迈步走向浴室，用肢体动作表明这段短暂的放纵时刻已经结束。

他在那声即将到来的挽留能出口前竖起一只手。

“不是现在，卡尔。”人类温和的提醒，但没有回头，“我们明天还有安排。”

等他从浴室出来的时候，屋内已经空无一人。

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

平台总计有十个分区，根据不同功能性质分割，从景观点到行政区都囊括其中，最热闹的主营业区一共有三个，前一天的时候杰森和卡尔已经造访过其中的两个，今天的计划是前往最主要的中心城区。

最热闹的地方也有最大的人流量，一路上都可以看到往返的飞行器在半空盘旋，力场控制的悬浮列车从异星苍蝇馆子的招牌上呼啸而过，风卷起的旗帜在无垠晴空下招摇显眼，到处都是熙攘嘈杂的人群，人形与非人形意识体之余还能看到这个体系中很少见的高级智能机体，大多数都属于安全巡逻队的标准配置，正嗡鸣着在人流间穿梭，姿态轻巧自如。

浓重的异星感在这幅闹市的背景下被模糊掩盖了过去，不消多久就让三人都融入了其中。为了充分证明自己此行的身份确实是个导游，卡尔一路都在介绍途径的店铺与各色风格的建筑，偶尔还会停下来带着另外两个人去和自己相熟的老板打招呼，说话时通用语掺杂着英语，听来和他说氪星语时一样流畅，伙同行色各异的店员半是推销半是怂恿他们尝试各种异星食物。

在路过某家提供植入药物腺体服务的设施前，他们遭遇了一场小插曲，据说是来自另一个文明体系的游客因为货币流通问题产生了纠纷，正在和解的过程中。卡尔解释说这是因为那个世界相当富饶，科技发展水平跃居高位，在没有物质困扰的前提下住民已经无需拥有资产，所以在这儿才会因为不适应而出现这类问题。这话让布鲁斯和杰森都相当诧异，地球距离暴露在星际文化冲击之下已有十年，但目前为止进行过接触的体系大多和人类社会模式大同小异，他们还是第一次听说星际中存在着那样的文明社会。

“这样看的话，氪星和地球真的很像。”杰森在感叹的时候说，“难怪你们当时会主动提出和平协议，这就像学校里的怪咖们都会对运动员同仇敌忾。”

这个比喻让两个成年人都有些忍俊不禁，青少年的无限活力仿佛有传染力，一下就让原本有些莫名紧张的氛围得到了调剂。

“你的说法很，呃，生动，”卡尔咳嗽了一声，“但实际原因是当初人类和荒原狼的那一战，你们挽救了自己的星球，还仅凭一己之力就为星际解决了一个重大隐患。是你们展现出的无限潜能替我们做出了决定，所以议会才会最终通过先遣队提出的和平提案。”

布鲁斯在中间插进一句话，“这和你给我的那个说法不大一样。”卡尔对他露齿一笑，但是没解释什么。

杰森若有所思的轻哼了一声，然后忽然问道，“你好像很熟悉我们的历史，艾尔，你也去过地球吗？”

这次，氪星人犹豫了一会儿才给出回答，“是的，我当初跟随第一批氪星侦察队去过地球。”

这里犹疑的原因显而易见，长久以来，地球对那只来自氪星第一先遣队的态度两极分化相当严重，支持星际文明融合的人把他们视若地球后时代的英雄，而在反对的人口中他们的名声堪比荒原狼，是又一个世界的毁灭者，而短短两天的相处不足以让卡尔能够确定杰森对自己身份的态度。

但出乎意料，或者该说理应如此，韦恩家族的新养子只是“噢”了一声，然后饶有兴致的问他：“所以你也是成员之一？”

在氪星人因为惊讶而愣神的间隙，布鲁斯从善如流的接过了这个话题。

“你才刚刚把他称为‘艾尔’，杰森，如果你也学过地球历史的话，你就该记得当时第一先遣队的将军的名字。”他略带谴责的向自己的儿子投去一眼，“我们当初谈好让你而不是理查德来的条件就是你会做好预习工作，年轻人。”

今年刚满十六岁的年轻人愣住了，他先是看向自己的监护人，像是不敢相信他居然当着氪星人的面就把这话说了出来，接着再是氪星人本人，表情变得更加不可置信。

“等等，你就是卡尔·艾尔？”他强调道，“那个卡尔·艾尔？”

突然拔高的音量让周围的行人侧目而视，卡尔赶紧摆了好几个别这么大声的手势，颧骨一阵泛红，那副不好意思又焦灼的表情让另外一个成年人扭头用咳嗽掩过一声轻笑。

“那已经是很久以前的事了，那时候我只是继承了先辈的遗志，我早就退出军队了。”

但年轻人显然已经彻底被这个话题迷住了，“我记得当时有一些氪星人在身份公布后选择留在了地球，毕竟我们那么像，他们彻底融入了我们的社会里，有些还成立了家庭。”他兴奋的看向卡尔，“我去年还在学校写过一篇关于这事的作文，伙计，所以你到底在地球待了多久？十年？还是更久？”

“……不，抱歉，但我在荒原狼入侵的中途就离开了地球。很遗憾，之后也没能再有机会造访。”卡尔回答，顿了顿，他露出一抹苦笑，语调麻木的重复道：“那个时候氪星需要我，抱歉。”

这个模棱其词的答复让杰森忽然停止了所有激动的反应，他安静下来，转而扭头紧盯着氪星人看了一会儿，那种研究的眼神和他父亲倒是如出一辙，尖锐又充满批判性，即便在人潮涌动的人群中也具有一样的效力。在这副瞪视下，卡尔意识到自己从来都撒不出谎来。

半分钟后，男孩似乎确定了什么，于是耸了耸肩，“好吧，那确实挺遗憾的。但没必要道歉，艾尔，你那时候可是氪星的将军，这又不是什么选择题。”接着，他忽然得意的扬起嘴角，“而且说实话，历史证明我们自己也完全应付的过来。”

这种充满了个人风格的回答让人猝不及防，惊讶过后涌出来的是另一种感情，有一瞬间，卡尔感觉自己再一次的被撼动了，他忍不住望向身旁的另一个人类，随即发现对方已经在看着自己的方向。

最终，氪星人有些恍然的点了点头，在开口时似乎忘了自己的交谈对象，仍然面对着布鲁斯，“……是啊，那确实不是什么选择题。”

年长的人类只是回以一个挑眉，那副介于得意和调侃间的表情和他的养子一模一样。

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

临近傍晚的时候，杰森再一次提早告辞，这回他得到了布鲁斯的首肯，干脆坦言说自己要去下城区探索几个前一天还没摸索透彻的地点，卡尔惊讶于这种在韦恩中难得一见的开诚布公的对话方式，布鲁斯反倒不以为意的朝他耸耸肩，说没有继续隐瞒的必要了。

“保密是一种信息保护的措施，我们都只是在秉公办事，假设的前提是这里和你们在公关说明上说的并不一样。”接着，布鲁斯毫无歉意的笑了笑，“抱歉，但人类都天性多疑，恐怕在和我们打交道的这条路上你们还有很长一段要走。”

“……好吧，至少你现在的态度说明我们做的还算不错。”

“秉公办事而已，卡尔，请别让我再重复一遍。”

在临走之前，趁着卡尔去和警卫队的朋友交谈的间隙，杰森忽然对布鲁斯说，“你喜欢他，我是说艾尔。”年轻人的语气确凿，还有一点得意，似乎很满意总算抓到了自己的监护人的把柄，“你就承认吧。”

布鲁斯有些惊讶的看了看自己的养子，接着再看向不远处的氪星人，他最终挑高眉毛，感到忍俊不禁，“为什么那么说？”

“你从来没那么看过谁，我只在听你提起哥谭和以前的事的时候见过那种眼神。”杰森耸耸肩，“好像很怀念的那种眼神。”

“那可以意味着很多事，不一定就代表我对他有好感。”

“好吧，我还看到他昨天半夜从你的阳台飞走了。”

“……杰森。”

几分钟后氪星人告别了朋友，回来时刚好看到年轻的人类男孩向这个方向跑来，经过自己时先是吐了吐舌头，接着又比了个奇怪的手势，笑容狡猾的像只小狐狸，然后一溜烟跑远了。卡尔问了几次布鲁斯那到底是怎么回事，但年长的人类只是恶狠狠地剜了他一眼，一点也不委婉的回避开话题，转而问接下去要去哪里。

 

经过一番没什么意义的争执后，漫无目的的散步最终引导他们再一次来到了海畔长廊附近，夜晚时的星空映照着海面，水波骀荡，游轮鸣笛与浪涛声交织在一起，海风轻柔拂过耳畔。人类与氪星人沿着过道比肩而行，姿态和前一天造访时没有多少不同，但心境已经发生了天翻地覆的变化。

“我有一个问题。”

漫步间隙，卡尔忽然打破沉默，语气谨慎，惴惴不安，“你说你和超人有过一面之缘，我想知道你对他的第一印象。”

布鲁斯一愣，然后笑了一下，“第一印象？一个疯子妄图在我们的世界扮演神明。”

氪星人立刻扭头瞪向他，满脸无奈和不可置信，人类玩味的回视，故意挑高眉毛，僵持半分钟后才决定这番折磨足够了，于是好心的补上了后半句话，“但他做的事无疑是好的，他帮助人类，在危难时刻给我们带来了希望。”

接着，他蹙起眉，“而且那些行为显然还违反了你们原本的计划，所以应该由我来问你对超人的看法。”

“他做的没有错。如果再重复一遍，我认为他会做出同样的选择，无论后果。”卡尔回答的很快，眼神坚毅，语气肯定，但接着，他的声音低迷下去，“不过那只是我个人的观点，恐怕当时我的其他同族并不赞同这个看法。”

“看得出来氪星的行动原则和我们的新保守派的作法很像。”布鲁斯沉默了一会儿，然后点点头，“所以我不意外我们的氪星人后来在对战荒原狼时突然消失，虽然很多人都认为他抛弃了地球，但现在看来，他很可能是被你们的上级处罚关押了。”

“……想必和你的猜测差不多。”卡尔疲惫的回以一笑。

布鲁斯看向他，张开嘴后又重新阖上，眉头紧紧皱起。最终，他没再多说什么，选择和对方并肩继续走下去。

走过半道后愈发远离闹市区，周围也愈发寂静，为了调剂有些凝固的氛围，氪星人再次振作精神，找起了新的话题。

“杰森是个敏锐的孩子。”

在提到那个年轻男孩的时候，卡尔不禁语带感慨，显然对方在这两天给他留下了很深刻的印象，语气中还透露出了一丝不难察觉的喜爱，“他很聪明，也很宽容，他就是你现在的助手吗？”

“不。”布鲁斯摇摇头，嘴角噙着一抹淡淡的笑容，“他还有自己的梦想，这次只是他真的很想出来看看。”

氪星人扭头看了看他一会儿，像是在判断什么，然后挑起了一根眉毛，“所以，其实是他不放心你一个人才坚持要跟来，然后口是心非的说自己只是单纯想出来看看。”

人类一愣，随即翻了翻眼睛，回以一个不快的严厉表情，但翘起的嘴角暴露了他。他不肯再在这个问题上开口作答，转而先行一步往前走去，氪星人在他背后低笑了几声，然后才快步跟上来。

“你没有问我对蝙蝠侠的第一印象如何。”在追上来之后氪星人添上了一句，语气揶揄，“为什么不问？我有一肚子话想说呢。”

布鲁斯又好气又好笑的瞪了他一眼，“那是因为你的态度很好解读，外星人，我不需要问。”

“准确来说，现在你才是语境里的那个外星人。”

“你的看法对我的看法，看在上帝的份上，学会求同存异吧，外交官。”

在氛围轻快的互相调侃间隙，人类下意识的注意到身边的景色似乎有所转变。

与白天在人造光下看到的不同，此时此刻，夜幕下的异星海是一片深蓝的光晕，银色星光点缀其中，可以遥望到对岸灯火辉煌的主城区，巨骡鸣叫的声音与游轮鸣笛完美重叠，从深海带动波震远远传来，仿佛隔了一个光年的距离才到达耳边。

不仔细观察异同的话，这番场景几乎和哥谭海湾的如出一辙。就好像只要现在一转身，布鲁斯就能再次看到二十年前那个一度属于他哥谭，尚且未被后时代吞噬殆尽所有沉淀百年的历史痕迹，他可以再次看到那些熟悉的哥特式建筑，俯瞰城市的滴水兽，总是阴雨绵绵的黯淡天际，一条幽深绵长的小巷。

一瞬间的晃神，人类的脚步停滞在原地。

卡尔往前多迈了一步，此时不得不回过头来看向他。他疑惑的歪了歪头，“布鲁斯？”

氪星人无意给自己挑了一个极佳的角度，远处主城区摇曳的红橙色灯火仿佛给他披上了一件红色的肩甲，海面深沉的暗蓝晕染开衬衣边缘，头顶星光落入那双眼睛里。

“B，”他说，“怎么了？”

这一刻仿佛时间回溯，旧时代往日重现，海湾对岸的大都会有如日升般浮出水面，一座总是热闹非凡、总是生机勃勃的城市，与哥谭宛如光与影，截然不同却无法分割，在奇妙的地方异曲同工。而在那之中还会有一个身披红色披风的身影浮在夜幕半空，与藏匿在黑暗中的另一个身影遥相对望，风声呼哧作响，加快的心跳与血液涌动的声音在鼓膜中如雷响，一片海湾阻隔在中间，令视线因为距离而模糊不清，但没有人会认错彼此，因为在那个时候，地球上绝不会有第二个像那样的人。

人类张开嘴，感到一个熟悉的名字就在舌尖上，呼之欲出。

“嘿，布鲁斯。”卡尔在这时向他迈出一步，“到底怎么了？”

角度转变后，星光褪却，水面涌动，时间向前流逝。旧时代的魔法随之消失。

布鲁斯睁大眼睛，再一次看清了自己眼前的人。

“……不，没什么。”他回答，低头避开视线交汇，重新迈步向前走去。

像是意识到刚才究竟发生了什么，氪星人没再追问，选择沉默的跟上。

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

似乎能感受到今晚不同寻常的气氛，杰森在布鲁斯回来后也没多说什么，简单的情况汇报后便主动道了晚安，回去自己的房间。根据行程安排，这就是他们在这颗移民星球上的最后一晚，按照政府的话来说，韦恩家族和其他代表一样属于另一种形式的先遣部队，地球需要有意识又身份得体的人去展现自己的诚意，风险评估和体验生活都是幌子，最终态度永远取决于大利益所向。

非要说的话，这和布鲁斯曾经做的事在本质上其实没什么不一样，他需要日夜保持警惕，周旋于虎狼之间，只是如今直面死亡威胁的次数要少了很多，阿尔弗雷德对此倒很是满意，近几年里，那位勤恳的老管家的笑容也多了起来，令布鲁斯无法启齿自己对旧时代运作方式的怀念。事实就是世界在变得更安全，某种意义上来说也在变得更好，英雄不再被需要，旧时代被消磨取代，先驱者铺垫好道路，他们已经在引导下步入了一个崭新的纪元，但在就像现在这样的夜晚里，布鲁斯会止不住的猜测事情是否能有所改变。

被消极思想攥住意识的焦灼感挥之不去，他端着酒再次前往阳台，在静默中一口口的抿着，浸泡在月色下的后背依靠着围栏，脑中思绪纷纷。

精准不差的过了午夜，一只手从身后接过酒杯，布鲁斯冗长的叹息，但仍然顺从的放开了手指。

与前两晚有所不同，延续了两人分别前凝重的氛围，氪星人没再试图开口，只是沉默的凝视，反而轮到布鲁斯在这种注视下感到不安，下意识得回避起对方的目光，默许卡尔把自己一步步逼回房间里，再压到床上。

这次没有仓促的推搡和胡乱扯开彼此的衬衫，每个动作都被无限拉长，热度从体内深处被沁出来，像是揉碎的果实摊开呈于银盘被端上，可怕的坦诚又脆弱，人类仰躺在床上，似乎时隔一天已经对这种满溢的饱胀感到陌生，在被进入的时刻忍不住阖紧眼睛，再在一只安抚的手掌触及脸颊时重新睁开，忍不住凑上前去捕捉住对方的嘴唇。

一如布鲁斯最初的判断，这是一座为了旧日回忆和无尽遗憾而堆砌的城市，繁华且充满机遇，对他人而言将是新的开始和一场浩大的冒险，但对他们而言就像泡沫幻影。他明白自己在情欲中喃喃出的那个名字已经不属于眼前的这个人，就像对方同样明白他一再用来称呼人类的那种方式已经被遗落在久远的过去。

“我在报告上看到过你的名字无数次，我知道那时候发生了什么。”在压抑的喘息间，布鲁斯终于叹息出声，嗓音轻又低沉，仿佛再响一些就会被夺走声音，“但我没想到还会再见到你。”

他捧住氪星人的脸，眉头紧蹙，在感到前所未有的满足的同时又无比疲倦，这是他的自制力的一时松懈，也是压抑已久的自我纵容。而对方脸上的表情和他类似，一抹苦笑挂在嘴角，这么看来就好像他没有改变过，十年对氪星人而言不算什么，他们的新陈代谢比人类缓慢太多，这也是卡尔一早就告诉过他的，可真正看到又是另一种截然不同的体验。

“我没想到你真的会来。”氪星人回答他，“我以为按照你的脾气，你肯定要打从一开始就断绝所有可能。”

布鲁斯愣了一下，然后会意一笑，他的姿态配合，神态坦然，显然已经完全的交付出自己，但言辞总是趋于伤人，“我们明天一早就会离开，在这里的工作已经结束了。我不计划留下来，未来也不会，哥谭需要我。”

“我知道，从第一天起我就知道。”氪星人在动作间坦言承认，垂头与人类额头相抵，温热的吐息中掺杂着低喘，“氪星也需要我，而且这回是真的。但我……我有些话必须要亲口告诉你。”

“好吧，那你可以趁早说了。”

卡尔笑了笑。

“这颗星球是氪星建造的，根据先遣队在地球获得的知识进行设计，耗时数年才能够完美符合人类生理需要的生存环境。我们希望人类可以主动选择来这个地方延续下去，和所有其他意识体一起。这不是你们口中的移民星球，这是一份礼物。”

布鲁斯安静的看着他，表情无法解读，他没有再说话，一只手仍搭在卡尔的肩上，手掌掌心温热，指腹粗糙，在那块皮肤上漫不经心的划着弧线，感到古怪的怅然若失，有收获丰饶。

“我带你去看的那片海……原型是大都会与哥谭相接的那片海湾，日复一日，我会看到有渡轮从上面经过，看到跨海大桥上车水马龙，看到日出和日落把水面点亮。”

氪星人捧起人类的脸，让两人再次额头相抵，温暖的鼻息交织在一起。

“……我还看到你。就在那道海湾另一头的某座高层建筑上，和身边的滴水兽几乎融为一体，回视着我的方向。”

这让布鲁斯短促的吸入一小口气，然后忍不住的叹息出声，他的手指绕到后方去轻轻拉扯对方卷曲的黑发，但依然没有说话，只是温柔的摩挲着手掌下的头皮和后颈。

“我们都有各自必须承担的责任和义务，我一直很愧疚自己当初不得不以那种方式离开，可是我无法为此向你道歉。”卡尔说，嗓音趋向嘶哑，那双非人的蓝眼睛明亮的仿佛有星光在其中闪烁，“但我真的很抱歉，B，我晚了这么久才来找你。”

在这阵沉默中，十年的漫长时光似乎被一并凝固在了此刻。

“不。”布鲁斯开口，伴随着一声叹息，他的表情依然一贯的无法解读，但眼神温暖、明亮，在看向这个人的时候，他的眼神永远都是明亮的。

“不算太晚，克拉克。”

他们对视片刻，然后在亲吻间低笑起来。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 就是he了！（


End file.
